fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Canas/Supports
With Pent C Support *'Canas:' ...Mmm. I wonder where it went? If I dropped it, it should be around here... *'Pent:' ...... *'Canas:' Ah! *'Pent:' ...Mm? *'Canas:' Excuse me...that book... *'Pent:' Oh... Is this yours? It looked interesting, so I started reading it... I’m sorry to have kept it from you... *'Canas:' No, that’s perfectly fine... I just...didn’t know you had an interest in ancient magic. You look more like one who specializes in the magics of nature. *'Pent:' Very perceptive. *'Canas:' Oh, well... My knowledge is but a candle to your mastery’s blaze. ...Are you not Lord Pent, the mage general of Etruria? *'Pent:' That is correct. *'Canas:' Wow! Goodness! In the flesh? Well, my wife will not believe this!! *'Pent:' I’m sorry, but who are you? *'Canas:' Oh, I am Canas. I have only just become a shaman... *'Pent:' And your wife is a magic-user? *'Canas:' Yes. Why, she just thinks you are the bee’s knees! *'Pent:' ...What an interesting pairing. I had heard there was a scholar of ancient magic who had married a magic-user just to learn more about his field. *'Canas:' Well, I guess that’s true... I am still just a scholar in heart... That is my, err, true calling... *'Pent:' You went from scholar to shaman? Quite an interesting history! You really must tell me about that sometime... *'Canas:' Well, you see, it all started... B Support *'Pent:' Canas! *'Canas:' Afternoon, Lord Pent! *'Pent:' Here is the book I borrowed. It was truly fascinating! *'Canas:' I am glad it pleased you. *'Pent:' I have collected a great number of books on elder magic, and I thought I had read them all... But to find one of such high quality that I did not know of... *'Canas:' ...I do believe this is the last surviving copy of this book. ...As I told you before... Knowledge of the ancient magics has been passed down in our family for generations... Even this book...was to be passed to one of my three brothers. *'Pent:' And all three are now dead!! Good, Lord, man, you must be... *'Canas:' Oh, no! They are alive! But...barely. They merely subsist... As you know, elder magic is based on the forces of darkness... It is even more powerful than nature magic, which is often called anima. But to use this magic, you must invite the dark forces within you. The temptation to submit to the darkness is...great. ...Unfortunately, the darkness took my brothers... They live...and breathe...their eyes open and close... But...they do not move. And they do not speak. *'Pent:' ...... *'Canas:' There is no guarantee that I will not join them... ...... Truthfully, it scares me... However, I must see the other side. My curiosity pushes me ever deeper. It will be my undoing. *'Pent:' This is the course of knowledge. I am the same way... *'Canas:' I knew you would understand. If it pleases you, keep that book. *'Pent:' I cannot do that. It is an important part of your family history! *'Canas:' Yes, but it was written by my mother. If I ask her, she will write it again... *'Pent:' ...Unbelievable. Are you telling me that this book was written by someone still alive!? Your mother... How could... *'Canas:' Her name is Niime. She is an odd character. She is known to some as the Mountain Hermit... *'Pent:' Canas! You are the son of Niime!? *'Canas:' ...You know of her? *'Pent:' Every mage knows of Niime the hermit!! ...So you are the hermit’s child... That is...remarkable... *'Canas:' What is the matter? *'Pent:' You must excuse me! My lady wife, Louise, will never believe this! A Support None With Nino C Support *'Nino:' Oh, hello, Canas! *'Canas:' Hello. Why, you’re little Nino, aren’t you? *'Nino:' Yep. Sure am. What are you reading? *'Canas:' Oh, yes... It’s “Roland the Hero.” *'Nino:' Who? *'Canas:' Well, Roland was a hero who fought dragons a long time ago, about a thousand years ago. *'Nino:' Hmm... Sounds fun. I’d like to read it, too. *'Canas:' You... You would? Nino... I’m so glad to have you in this army... *'Nino:' Hm? *'Canas:' You see, books take us to fascinating new places... Oh, I really do think you and I will be fast friends...sniff... *'Nino:' You don’t have to cry... *'Canas:' Here! I would like you to have this book! And please, take any of these you would like! *'Nino:' But...look, I’m sorry... I can’t actually... I don’t know how to read. Nobody ever taught me letters. *'Canas:' Oh...I see. Well, then why don’t I teach you? *'Nino:' Really?! But...won’t it interrupt your studying? *'Canas:' Of course not. You see, teaching illuminates the minds of both master and student... I will teach you everything I can! *'Nino:' Yaay! B Support *'Nino:' Canas! *'Canas:' Ah...Nino. You certainly look well today. How was the book I lent you? *'Nino:' Oh, it was great! I really am starting to like these tomes! Now I can even write the word “Fire”! *'Canas:' ...Ahh, anima magic is quite wondrous... Its polished magic system and refined theory are quite elegant... *'Nino:' Oh yeah? *'Canas:' My wife and I are magic users like yourself. When I look at one of my wife’s tomes, it truly lightens my heart... Anima is the magic of nature... This communion with the spirit of all things unleashes the heart. This magic makes us feel free... The elder magic that I use requires great strength to master its forces. *'Nino:' Yeah, I think I understand... Sometimes, you look a little scary when you use magic... *'Canas:' When I show my son the dark tomes, he just becomes frightened and cries... Perhaps our ancient lineage of dark mages will end with me... My mother has tried all sorts of hexes to prepare the child, but nothing works... *'Nino:' Hmmm... Is that so? And how old is he? *'Canas:' He will be two this year. *'Nino:' What, he’s not even two years old! What were you thinking! I’m 14, and I still can’t read! *'Canas:' Hmmm, maybe you are right. I guess my mother did pressure me a bit much as a child... But my brothers and I were all raised that way and we seem to have turned out well... *'Nino:' You’ve got to be kidding! Tell her to stop right away! *'Canas:' Oh, all right. But since I am still on a quest for knowledge, I can’t just return home now... *'Nino:' Canas!! *'Canas:' Y-Yes? *'Nino:' You shouldn’t waste your time wandering when your son is at home waiting for you... He needs you! *'Canas:' Oh... I feel so ashamed. A Support *'Nino:' Canas! Let me introduce my family. Just open this pendant, here. *'Canas:' All right... Now, who’s this? *'Nino:' That’s my mother and father. I’m in the middle. The ones on the side are my twin brothers. *'Canas:' ...What a lovely family. *'Nino:' Yeah. And their names are printed there, see? My father’s name is Juge, and my mother’s name is Iris. And that’s my brother, Kai. Thanks to you, I know their names now. *'Canas:' That is...good. But...this Iris...How interesting... *'Nino:' How so? *'Canas:' Well, my wife had a sister named Iris. Unfortunately, I heard that she had died... *'Nino:' Really? Well, you don’t suppose... *'Canas:' Perhaps, you know, Nino, you might be our niece... *'Nino:' So my mom’s sister... Does that make you my uncle? *'Canas:' Well, it is not an uncommon name, but... Well, perhaps... It would be an interesting coincidence... *'Nino:' Hm. I hope it is true... Because, Canas, you are a really good person... You’re warm and kind, like my real dad. *'Canas:' And I would certainly be happy to have such a studious young girl like yourself as a niece... That would truly be grand... With Renault C Support *'Canas:' Ah, excuse me. You are...on our side, are you not? Fighting with us? *'Renault:' ...... I suppose I am. I am Renault. *'Canas:' It is an honor. I am Canas. I have a question. *'Renault:' ...You don’t waste much time... *'Canas:' Ah, yes, well, excuse my manners. But I am on a journey to gather knowledge... *'Renault:' A scholar, eh... *'Canas:' Yes. Well... For the moment, I am more like a shaman traveling to hone my skill in the ancient magic. But at heart, I am still just a scholar, as you say. I heard, Bishop, that you have been to the Dread Isle... Could you perhaps tell me a little about it? About the creatures to be found there? About the ones with eyes of gold? *'Renault:' You mean...morphs? *'Canas:' Ah! So you do know of them! Where did you learn that name? *'Renault:' Well. A long time ago, I... *'Canas:' Bishop, I must ask you... Do you think these morphs have souls? *'Renault:' Souls? *'Canas:' Yes. I am dreadfully curious to know. The Elimineans say that all creatures possess souls... All those created by the gods, that is. But what of those created by man? And these manufactured beings... do they dream? Do they think—and suffer—as we do? Or must their emotions be...crafted...by another? *'Renault:' ...... Well... That I do not know. B Support *'Canas:' Did you know that the word “morph” appears even in a few ancient texts? Brought to life by man, crafted to resemble him... I never thought any of us would actually have seen one. *'Renault:' ...... *'Canas:' Renault, where did you first learn of these morphs? Are they mentioned in the Eliminean scripture? *'Renault:' A long time ago, I... Enough. I don’t want to talk about this. *'Canas:' Oh. Well that is... truly unfortunate. You see, we know so little of Nergal. *'Renault:' ...... *'Canas:' Why, for example, did he begin creating morphs? After his falling out with the Archsage Athos, did he feel alone in the world? Did he need the company of someone who could understand him? Was he forced to...create...such a being? *'Renault:' ...Not exactly. *'Canas:' Oh? *'Renault:' He has no care for his creations... He merely brought them into this world to serve him. His only interest is himself. Those...things...that he discards... They lose their way... and wander. And he cares not. Morphs...are the mere fact of existence...once meaning has been stripped away. *'Canas:' Renault... How do you know so much? *'Renault:' ...... *'Canas:' Nergal began creating morphs centuries ago. Even Athos knows so little... So...how could you...? *'Renault:' ...... I don’t know. My own past is...a mystery. A Support *'Canas:' Ah, Renault! Wait for me! I must ask you something! *'Renault:' What is it? *'Canas:' ...... Now, I ask you this, only for the sake of knowledge... Knowledge...is the reason for my journey... I understand there are some things you would rather the others did not know... So, please do not answer if you do not wish to. *'Renault:' As you wish. *'Canas:' Please tell me... These morphs Nergal has created... How can you know so much about beings that are centuries old? *'Renault:' ...... *'Canas:' I will give you the answer I suspect may be true. You know, because you were there. Nergal was alone after he and Athos separated. The only ones around him were his morphs... Perhaps then, you are... *'Renault:' ...... What? *'Canas:' ...... ...I have never thought one should back away from knowledge, but...I hesitate to ask... *'Renault:' Is that so... Then I will ask you a question. *'Canas:' Yes? *'Renault:' You asked me before... Whether or not morphs had a soul... What do you think? *'Canas:' ...... Before...I would have said that I do not know... But now, perhaps I do... Morphs...do have souls... That is what I believe... *'Renault:' ...That is not a bad answer. Your reply deserves another good answer... When Nergal first created his morphs, he was not alone. He had one assistant. A mercenary who wanted desperately to bring back a friend he has lost in battle. This mercenary volunteered freely for Nergal’s experiments, knowing they would make him less than human... *'Canas:' Bishop Renault, are you saying-- *'Renault:' This was a long, long time ago... With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' Oi! Come here, punk! *'Canas:' W-What is it? *'Bartre:' What’s with that get-up? Are you another one of those magic types? *'Canas:' Err, well... I do dabble in the dark arts... *'Bartre:' Dark arts? What’s that?! *'Canas:' Ah, well it’s quite interesting, really. You see, there are several types of magic in this cosmos. Monks practice light magic, mages practice anima magic, and we shamans practice elder magic, which some call dark! *'Bartre:' Nguuoooohhhh! *'Canas:' W-What’s the matter?! *'Bartre:' Nnng. Hard words make my head hurt! *'Canas:' I-I apologize. Did I use... hard words? *'Bartre:' You callin’ me stupid!? *'Canas:' No, err, I never meant—No. *'Bartre:' Right. Well, that’s all right, then. I’m just going to punch that rock over there until my head feels better... *'Canas:' Righto. Have fun... I guess... B Support *'Bartre:' So, it’s you again, magic man. *'Canas:' Why, hello there! *'Bartre:' You read a lot of books, huh? What’s that book there? *'Canas:' Oh, this one? Yes... Well it’s actually... a rather fascinating excursion into cryptopaleontology... *'Bartre:' Stop!! Say no more! *'Canas:' Oh, right. *'Bartre:' That was too close! I don’t care what kind of book it is! But you can kill people with that book, right? *'Canas:' Ah, no. Actually this is not a dark tome... *'Bartre:' What? Then what good is it on the battlefield? *'Canas:' Well, no good at all, I suppose. *'Bartre:' What?! That makes no sense! Why are you reading it then? *'Canas:' Why, for the thrill of new knowledge, I guess. Man lives for the joy of new ideas, doesn’t he? *'Bartre:' Ummm...Uhh. I see. See, like, I try to eat all I can after a battle. And this is, like, the same thing, right? *'Canas:' Yes, well...perhaps. I suppose. *'Bartre:' So, that’s...that’s what you do, right? I like you, magic man! I hope you learn everything and stuff! *'Canas:' Well...I shall try. Err, thank you. A Support *'Bartre:' Hnnh? What’s the matter, magic man? You don’t look so good... *'Canas:' Yes, well, I am a bit fatigued, actually. You know, scholars are not used to such strenuous activity. *'Bartre:' Your body turned to mush because you read too much, magic man. *'Canas:' Yes... I suppose that’s one way of putting it. *'Bartre:' Well then! I’ll whip you into shape! *'Canas:' Ah, no! Please. Really, I don’t think-- *'Bartre:' Don’t worry about it! It’s no bother for me! In exchange, you can just lend me one of those books! *'Canas:' A-A book? *'Bartre:' Yeah. Maybe... a skinny one. *'Canas:' ...... Are you...going to...eat it? *'Bartre:' Are you calling me stupid!? *'Canas:' No! Nothing of the sort! *'Bartre:' Warriors must become strong! *'Canas:' Ah...yes. *'Bartre:' My body is powerful, but your body has brains. We have different paths, but we both fight bravely. We can help each other along our different paths. *'Canas:' Why...yes! You’re probably right... Well, it seems I may have much to learn from you. I look forward to it... *'Bartre:' Nnh. Yeah! But first, wait! Punch me as hard as you can! With Vaida C Support *'Vaida:' Hey, you! *'Canas:' Oh, hello there. I am called Canas. *'Vaida:' Who asked you, worm-bait! And what are you doing, reading in the heat of battle? *'Canas:' Ah, yes. This is “The Dragon-Human War: An Annotated Chronicle.” It’s about the war one thousand years ago between humans and... *'Vaida:' I don’t care what book you’re reading! I want to know why you’re even reading in the first place! *'Canas:' Oh. I see. Forgive me. *'Vaida:' I can’t believe we’re fighting on the same side! Who’s running this army? I hope they don’t expect me to fight for both of us! Now get out of my way, unless you want to get stepped on! *'Canas:' Ahh... Pardon me. B Support *'Vaida:' Pfeh. You again? Just my luck to have to share the battleground with a gnat like you... *'Canas:' Vaida, it has been a while. *'Vaida:' Are you still wasting your time studying that ridiculous babble? You never give up, do you? *'Canas:' No, I never do stop studying! Knowledge is its own reward, Vaida! By the way, this is “Dark-- *'Vaida:' I didn’t ask you, troll! *'Canas:' Ah. Forgive me. *'Vaida:' Why do I have to be paired with a useless wastrel like you!? It’s infuriating! Give me that! *'Canas:' Hey! That’s a very rare book! And it’s mine! *'Vaida:' Umbriel! Tasty, tasty! Eat it up! *'Canas:' No, please don’t... Ohh... Ohh... Why does he have to devour it as if it were so...appetizing? A Support *'Vaida:' Hey, you! I thought I taught you a lesson, and here you are, reading again!! *'Canas:' Ah, er... Hello, Vaida. I am indeed reading. This is-- *'Vaida:' I didn’t ask!! *'Canas:' Ah. Well, excuse me. I thought I would bring a book today that you might find interesting... It is about wyvern-mounted combat... *'Vaida:' Wyverns? *'Canas:' Yes. Do you know of them? They are rather mysterious creatures. According to this book, they are all white and normally appear in lakes... And it says that they cry “Scraw!” from time to time. Just once, I sure would like to see a real one... *'Vaida:' Are you...stupid? *'Canas:' Hm? Was my description inaccurate? *'Vaida:' You scholars are all bumbling fools! Give me that useless book! Umbriel! Here’s some more light reading! *'Canas:' Oh dear, not again! And he finds that one... positively irresistible, doesn’t he... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports